Lucy Haywood
Lucy Haywood is a character in anime series Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. She debuted in manga chapter 4 of volume 1 and Episode 4 of the anime. She is a Pop type singer with yellow as her theme color. Physical Description Lucy is a light-skinned girl with blue colored eyes. She has very long, blonde hair worn in two buns/odango, held by dark yellow ties. Her bangs frame the upper part of her face and a bunch of them are centered straight. For winter she wears Lolita-styled clothing. She wears long-sleeved light yellow shirt with yellow dress that has three bows on the center and frills. She also wears white stockings with frills and a pair of yellow shoes. Her summer outfit is a light yellow shirt with short sleeves, a yellow dress with pink ribbons, two light yellow stars and a light yellow heart with yellow ties, a white frilled socks and yellow Mary Jane shoes. Personality Lucy has a childish personality. She adores cuteness and often adds "Love You" to almost every sentence. She speaks in first-person and generally uses the honorific "-tan" (e.g.: Naru-tan, Ayami-tan) when referring to her friends. She is very carefree and has a immense love for cute things, such as rabbits and small animals. When someone didn't noticed her, she cries easily. In episode 13, it was thought that she has a crush on "Mysterious American Boy", but it was pet dog she fell in love with. Lucy always performs with shine all her heart. Background Lucy lives at the Shiny Tailor's with her parents. Although she has such a short height, Lucy wishes become taller, which she drinks milk everyday. Lucy loves desserts, making her fall in love with foods. Being born and raised in U.S., Lucy speaks with American dialect/accent, and refers to herself as "me" instead of "I" or "my" (e.g. "Me will save you from evils"). She will said "whatever" when things don't go easily. Her given name Lucy means "Shining light" while her surname, Haywood, is a combination of two words: Hay and wood. Chronology Shining Girl Takes place in Episode 4. On the first day when she started attending Paniverse School, she decided not to speak Japanese. As she was walking and talking to herself, she noticed the girls behind her who had hears her speaking Japanese. Later on, it occured to her that if she didn't speak Japanese then she would not communicate with the other students in her class. She looked over to the auditorium to perform her song "Wonderful Sun". After the performance, she had grown to speaking Japanese that she learned throughout the book she has. Making an Idol Unit In Episode 132, the first UCT Generation unit was called upon by Teacher Honoka Shijimi of Paniverse School to join Paniverse Idol Forming after meeting Mrs. Honoka's disciple Tadashi Nakayama. During a press conference held by the unit, they choose a Taiwan girl named Ying Lala that she declined the offer to join another group to focus on her acting; however, she would still be a part of UCT Generation until she said farewell to her friends for going to her hometown Taiwan in Episode 152 due to her parents' work. The UCT Generation group is also disbanded. After the disbandment of UCT Generation, Lucy forms a unit again in Episode 174. The unit name is ALIEN (abbreviation of "All in English"). It consists of six members: Fumiko Yanagi, Claire Goodwyn, Ayami Otonashi, Yuriko Fujimiya, and Lucy Haywood - with Hotaru being the leader. As a Magical Girl Angel America (エンジェルアメリカ'' Enjeru Amerika'') is the alter ego of Lucy Haywood. Angel America has the power of glittering stars. She uses Shining Star Wand as her weapon. In English dub, her alter ego is "Magical America". * Introduction (Japanese): "The Shining Star of Joy, Angel America!" (喜びのキラキラ星、エンジェルアメリカ! Yorokobi no Kira-kira Boshi, Enjeru Amerika!?) * Introduction (English): "I'm an angel of shiny things, Magical America!" * Globe Spell: "Pikari pikarin kirarin pu!" Relationships Aiko Hanazuki: Aiko upset Lucy at first, but befriended her after inviting Aiko to hang out later on. She enjoys playfully teasing Aiko. Yuriko Fujimiya: Yuriko is Lucy's best friend. They are always together anywhere. Naru Aizawa: Naru admires Lucy and in return Lucy is enamored of Naru. The two are positive influences on each other and Naru continues to inspire Lucy with her freshness. Hotaru Fuyuumi: Lucy likes Hotaru's ice skating performance. She seems to admire her. Song Bo-hyun: Lucy thinks that Bo-hyun has good powers. Ayami Otonashi: Another one of Lucy's best friends. Julius Rozenburg: They are close friends despite comes from different groups. Both always love each other when they go out. Haruna Morizono: Lucy knows Haruna through Juri. Both girls are noted for being the more quiet and sensible members of the group and get along very well as a result. They also understand each other and tend to agree on a lot of the same things. Yumemi Hoshii: The relationship between these two girls quite mutual. They both seem to have positive views of each other, and Lucy often helps Yumemi in battle, but other than that, they don't seem to talk that much. Yuzu Miyama: Yuzu and Lucy have good relationship with each other. Lucy helps Yuzu with her transformation by either a target shooting task or by helping her specifically. They don't have as intimate or as fun relationship as Lucy does with Yuriko or Ayami, but it still is really good. Kaede Suzumiya (manga only): Lucy and Suzumiya were good friends when Lucy knows her through Juri. Lucy likes to teasing Suzumiya and constantly calls her "Suzuka", a short of Suzumiya's Japanese full name. Lines Introduction: "Hi, I’m Lucy. Nice to meet you all!" When forming ALIEN: "For some reason, Japanese idols look so cute.♪ ...And that's 'cuz it IS!" Catchphrase: "Love You!" Outfits IMG_0062.JPG|Lucy Haywood (summer outfit)|link=Lucy Haywood IMG_0063.JPG|Lucy Haywood (magical girl and idol)|link=Lucy Haywood Trivia * Favorite foods: Ice cream, Pudding, French fries, Hamburger, Milk. * Lucy is the only character whose hair is never shown to be down (except for Episode 94 along with Aiko, which is hinted that Lucy's hair is long). * Lucy has two older brothers: Jack and Ryan Haywood. * Lucy has a tendency to fall out of chair (or into the ground) when she hears a sudden loud noise. * Lucy shares similarities with Otome Arisugawa from Aikatsu! series. ** Both are Pop type idols and use yellow as their theme color. ** Both have long hair tied in buns, the difference might be that Lucy's hair is blonde and shorter. ** Both have bubbly personality, and often add "Love You!" in every sentences. * Her appearance is similar to Felicia Huffington from the Pretty Country: Idols of Starlight Town since they have the same hair color and eye color. Both are also Pop type idols and adores cuteness. ** She also looks similar to Cheryl Jones from Fashion Entertainment: Princess Gal☆Ichigo. * She shares her last name with the English dub name of Aiko Senoo from Ojamajo Doremi. * Lucy is the only idol whose characteristics do not changed in English dub. Category:Characters Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns characters Category:Kids Category:Females Category:American characters Category:Magical girls Category:Idol Category:Pop Idols